Cruella's Dastardly Plan (A Swan Queen Ficlet)
by juicecupswanqueen
Summary: Cruella concocts a plan to use Emma Swan to get revenge on the Evil Queen. Based on a Tumblr Prompt.


_**A/N:** This is a one-shot based off a Tumblr Prompt._

 _ **Prompt:** Cruella  & Emma! Super random, and they haven't even talked on the show yet…but everyone is saying SeaDevil, or ScarletBeauty, and I want to see something different. Cruella learns that Regina secretly loves Emma and knows that to get to Regina and hurt her she needs to seduce Emma, so she uses her powers of manipulation and takes Emma to bed…and then go from there! Maybe throw in some SwanQueen at the end ;)_

 _This was an old Tumblr Prompt from S4 but I hope you enjoy it anyway. This is the first time it's going up on AO3. As I am a DIEHARD SWAN QUEEN FAN, there is no physical interaction between Cruella & Emma. No worries._

* * *

"You know, pet, it is apparent that you have a thing for Regina." The thick lock of white hair fell seductively over her eyes as she flirted shamelessly with Emma Swan, who she had bought several drinks for, taking advantage of the woman's pain. Pain was something Cruella De Vil could work with. Pain was something she knew an awful lot about and absolutely reveled in other people's pain.

"Me? Have a thing for Regina? HAH!" Emma slurred. On some level, that was distant from consciousness, she realized she shouldn't even be with this woman. This wolf in sheep's clothing, or bear or skunk, or whatever animal she was wearing. Cruella's luminescent eyes, under those harshly curved eyebrows, pierced into hers and then perused her face predatorily.

"Well you are a fine specimen of this world. Regina would be crazy not to see all your attributes, darling." Though Cruella knew better. Try as Regina might to deny and refute it, Queen Regina was in love with the Savior and Cruella had an old age score to settle with the Evil Queen. Seducing the Savior was going to get her the revenge she hungered for. "You _heroes_ have always secretly fascinated me." She held her cigarette holder in the air and nudged two more filled shot glasses Emma's way.

"Hero," Emma scoffed. "At what price?" Emma thought of what she learned about her parents. Everyone was lying to her, even Regina. Her heart broke a little more. "Heroes are overrated." She downed the amber liquid in both glasses and roughly pushed the two empty ones to join the many others on her left. Cruella smiled in utter delight. She eyed the blonde sheriff again. This may not be so bad. The woman was attractive and she had a feeling that delectable mouth could brag of secret hidden talents, but what made her impossibly sexier was Regina's interest in her.

"You!" Cruella flagged a woman behind the counter. "We are taking the bottle with us."

"I don't think that will be happening," Cruella heard someone state over her shoulder and turned around to find that plump old werewolf standing there with her crossbow.

"And who do you think you are, having anything to say about my personal…" She glanced at Emma wickedly and returned, "… affairs."

"You see that sign over the door outside? It says, Granny's. I'm Granny. This is MY place and that is MY bottle. And you're leaving without it _and_ her."

Cruella did not look worried. They did not know who they were messing with. "Is that so?" She bent her head a little closer and Granny leaned in a little closer, which was a big mistake. On an exhale, a puff of putrid green smoke was blown into Granny's face. "You _are_ still part animal, are you not? Even though it stays dormant. Oh, poor Granny. You couldn't resist me even if you tried." She looked over at Emma and saw that the savior was leaning on her forearm. "Now, darling, you will help me carry the lovely Miss Swan to your establishment next door where you will give me a key to one of your rooms."

Granny obediently dropped her crossbow and complied, "Yes ma'am."

"Good woman."

The two women carted the sheriff, who had an arm around each, out the door.

Across the restaurant, a waiter reached under the counter and grabbed Granny's customer log and dialed a number off of it. "Hello, Mayor Mills? This is Diego from Granny's Diner. I think you should come down here right away!"

[X]

Cruella's plan was almost complete. The savior was sprawled out on the bed, her leather jacket and jeans at the foot of it, where the dastardly villain had ordered Granny to leave them. Cruella was pleasantly surprised at the sight of the woman dressed in just her underwear and a tank top and was even more pleased to discover that she indeed found the woman sexually appealing. Maybe she would enjoy this after all.

When Emma stirred a little becoming conscious after she had passed out on the counter, Cruella stubbed her cigarette out and sauntered seductively toward the bed.

She had already divested herself of her fur, baring her arms and shoulders in her sleeveless dress. She gently stroked the savior's cheek so that she could wake the woman up to get this show on the road.

Swan, eyes closed, responded to the touch, turned toward it and uttered one word, "Regina..."

Cruella's jaw clenched. Blast the Queen! She inched forward about to kiss the woman awake when there was a light rap at the door. She tried to ignore it, but the knock sounded again.

"I'm busy!" She bitterly shouted. "Go away!"

She turned back to the blonde and leaned in closer and the knock happened again, inciting her rage, she walked loudly to the door. "WHAT THE HELL IS IT?!"

But before grabbing the door handle, and being too close to the door, she didn't see the purple, reddish glow showing through the cracks and then it was too late to see anything as the door exploded, hurtling her backwards, falling on top of her and knocking her out.

Regina stood in the doorway hands extended out in front of her. She stepped into the room, looking down at the Queen of Darkness buried and unconscious under the door, and she twisted her face in disgust. Her eyes searched the room and she found Emma lying on top of the bed. She walked quickly to her, sat down beside her and leaned down to investigate if she was alright.

"Emma. Emma?" She stroked the blonde's soft cheek lightly.

Emma's eyes fluttered open but they were glassy and she seemed in a daze. Regina wasn't sure if the blonde was under a spell or what. Then two hands came up to cup Regina's face and she realized too late that she was being pulled forward.

"Regina," she heard on a breathy sigh as Emma closed the distance and brushed her lips against Regina's in an enticingly tender caress.

Stunned, Regina moaned in surprise. When Emma's lips opened beneath hers, continued to claim her and infiltrated her senses, sending a tendril of warmth to roll through her, Regina closed her eyes and surrendered completely.

When they parted, Regina registered the hurt and moisture in the blonde's eyes while also recognizing the taste of whiskey on her lips. Emma Swan wasn't under a spell. She was drunk.

Regina felt violent rage against Cruella for wanting to take advantage of Emma this way.

"Why?" Emma's squeak brought Regina back to the present and it was as if recognition left those green eyes momentarily. "Why would Regina _lie_ to me?"

The gulp in Regina's dry throat was painful and her jaw clenched. Staring down at Emma with her brows drawn together in consternation and her heart breaking, she watched as the blonde closed her eyes and seemed to drift off to sleep again.

Regina allowed herself to gaze upon Emma for another minute, gently brushing her hair aside and wiping the fallen tear from her cheek. She looked to Cruella and was satisfied to see her still out cold on the floor.

She gathered herself, her wits, the blonde's clothes, and the hand of the savior in her black leather gloved hand. Regina called forth her magic and she concentrated on Mary Margaret's living room as the purple smoke engulfed both her and Emma.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Even though Cruella is gone now, sometimes it's nice to see her return in fic and I wanted to share this work that had not been previously uploaded on any of the fanfiction sites. I think I wanted to upload but forgot, LOL! Sorry. Better late than never!_

 _Comments are always welcome._


End file.
